bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grant Cohen
is an accountant with this voice heard in Chapter 3 and 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is a man with a slight English accent who is responsible for Joey Drew Studios' finances. He is frustrated that Joey Drew's endless stream of ideas is costing the studio so much money. In Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, Joey's excessive spending even reached the point where Grant even sent a memo regarding taxes.From: Grant Cohen | To: Joey Drew | "Mister Drew, I really do need to speak with you as soon as possible. Like I said in my last note, we're running $48,128 short this quarter. We won't be able to cover our taxes; I'm fielding daily calls from the IRS looking for our payments. There's not enough in the accounts right now to cover everything, even if I move some funds around and fudge the numbers. I've also received sizeable bills from Gent, which I'll need to account for, besides the Bendyland payments, which we won't be able to make again this month. Can you please have your girl call down to me when you're next available?" - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page ??? All he could do to keep the employees from complaining about their underpaid workdays was to send such memos.From: Grant Cohen, Accounting & Finance | RE: Employee Backpay | Valued Employee, you are receiving this letter to notify you that you are owed BACKPAY IN THE AMOUNT OF $60.76. As our company awaits an influx of revenue from recent investments, we are unable to pay you. Rest assured that we are monitoring the situation closely and will offer you relief as soon as funds become available. We do not anticipate this period to last more than several weeks. Please feel free to visit Accounting & Finance on Level S with any further questions." - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page ??? He also wrote an annotation to a receipt to inform Joey Drew of his company's investments, warning him to manage his spending better to keep the company stable."Mister Drew, we can't afford these high figures on special projects any longer. Please limit your spending or find additional investors -- we're on the verge of being in the red this year." - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page ??? He is also one of the many victims of the studio unnaturally corrupted by ink contact and transformed into an ink creature. Personality Grant appears as a man who, like many other employees, is frustrated with Joey's methods of keeping the studio in good working order as well as expanding the studio. Seeing this sort of thing before has made Grant cynical as to whether Joey's next big project is worth the money it will cost, which also shows that he tends to complain about his workload in general. However, the pressure appeared to be too much for Grant, which shows that he cannot handle stressful situations very well. Appearances ''Bendy and the Ink Machine'' Chapter 2: The Old Song Grant's coffin can be found using the seeing tool in the ritual room. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Grant's audio log can be found inside the room behind the boarded door on Level 9, located to the left of the elevator. To access it, Henry needs to obtain the axe from Twisted Alice after she commands him to destroy the Bendy cutouts on Level K. Grant remarks that Joey never tells the workers at the studio anything about the projects he has in mind. Though he promises that they'll get fame and fortune for it, Grant notes that he has to be the realist when it comes to making sure that the studio's budgets aren't blown out of proportion. At the end of the tape, Grant mentions that Joey has a new top secret project in mind, lamenting about how much it's going to cost. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Grant's second and last audio log is found inside his credited workplace, management office, from the beginning of the chapter. Playing his audio log will show the transcript labeled as "indiscernible" with Grant's name referred as "Unknown" instead, playing nothing other than Grant's intense muffles, painful hoarse screams, gagging sounds, and even the sound of a glass breaking, referring to his transformation into an ink creature. Grant's ink form does not physically appear anywhere, leaving it entirely unknown what his current state really looks like. Dialogue Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders }} Trivia * Grant is voiced by the YouTuber William Alex Ryan, better known as DAGames. He is well known among the Bendy fandom for creating the famous fan songs Build Our Machine, Gospel of Dismay, Instruments of Cyanide, Meet Thy Maker, and Mr. Crooked, the first one being used as an easter egg on the music radio in Chapter 2. ** Grant is the second employee to be voiced by a famous YouTuber, the first being Shawn Flynn voiced by Seán McLoughlin (better known as Jacksepticeye). ** Grant's voice actor, Will Ryan, did not voice Grant's last audio log in Chapter 4. This is confirmed in his Let's Play video of Chapter 4, in which Will Ryan says that he wasn't even aware of his ink transformation. * He is the only worker to have another name in his audio log, with him being referred to as “Unknown" in Chapter 4. * From that day where the Chapter 5 achievements are leaked during the said chapter's development, the original name for the "Grand Puppeteer" achievement that unlocks when finding theMeatly in all chapters is "Grant Puppeteer" that was mistaken as a reference to Grant's name before it was changed later on the next day.Imgur - All the CH 5 Achievement Descriptions Gallery UnknownRec.png|Grant's audio log of him transforming into an ink creature. NormanNGrant.png|Grant's name on the coffin. Management3.png|Grant's ink-covered desk. Grant.png|The texture of Grant's name. References ru:Грант Коэн Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters